Wiki News/Best Friends Forever Season 4 Debuts in June
North Pole Elementary will be premiere its' season finale on Disney Channel this June. There will be 11 episodes left before the series finale, which will end next year. The cast Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley were finally bringing their longtime series to rest after 5 years they been on air. This season will be forcing the main characters were about to leave each other for college after their high school graduation. It will be about Sasha and Nick leaving each other, as well as Cassie and Zack, Amy and Chris. The final episode will air in spring 2011. Fanning says to the reporters that "she wants to see an official ending of our TV series, and we haven't got through the whole thing for years." It's time for the cast of North Pole Elementary to move on to something else for their projects. But they are not to the end yet. Within their newest movie, North Pole Elementary: The Movie, which will be out in United States on April 9. Dakota Fanning is working on her new movies, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, The Runaways and I Wanna Live The Dream. Stoner is also working on other movies - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam and Step Up 3D. The other show that is coming to an end is Hannah Montana. It would interesting if that North Pole Elementary would end before or after Hannah Montana ends. Taylor Swift, Oprah Winfrey, Dawaye Johnson, Ryan Sheckler and Kim Kardashian will be guess stars into the this season. A special episode that Kardashian will be appearing in sets to air this August about the students going on their field trip to Hollywood. A crossover episode Sonny On Deck with North Pole Elementary teaming with Sonny With a Chance and The Suite Life On Deck will in July as well. North Pole Elementary is one of the biggest Television franchise for kids in the world, as well as the biggest hit on Disney Channel ever. This is also the longest sitcom on Disney Channel ever. Watch the sneak peek for the season finale before we watch North Pole Elementary: The Sequel in theaters or watch it officially on Disney Channel on April 16. The show is currently in its' ninth season. Its' season finale titled "Is This The End" will be split in two parts. The first part will come out on May 7, while the second part airs next weekend. The DVD release of North Pole Elementary's ninth season will be avaliable in stores May 11, including an hour long episode including an extended ending (Chris Will Be Mine) as well as Amy Says Goodbye with both parts and How the Bullies Stole Christmas with special guess stars on Jonas Brothers. Josh Hutcherson plays Nick David, Keke Palmer plays Sasha Henry, Dylan Patton plays Zack Peck, Dakota Fanning plays Cassie Hilliard, Alyson Stoner plays Amy Montana and Jason Dolley plays Chris Taylor, when one of them are all growing up together for how long they have been playing since the show's debut back in 2001. Hutcherson says for the shows ending of "what's life after North Pole Elementary", which he interest of he'll be moving on as well as the others. Filming for season 10 has began on February 5, 2010. Keke Palmer reveals that filming will "wrap up this summer, and we already filmed 8 episodes so far. We filmed our episodes on Wednesday and Friday for the past three weeks for now, but I'm pretty sure that they can let us to have a break."